Tributo a los caidos
by Tsukimei02
Summary: Este Fanfic Fue creado para un reto que tuvimos en la CP por parte de la SC de Huffle y Yo como miembro de esa sala he decidido publicarlo aquí. Lo hicimos pensando en todos aquellos que dieron su vida un día como hoy 2/05. Por un mundo mejor.


**Prólogo**

"Esta vez mi regreso a Hogwarts no es como ninguno de nosotros imaginaba, es para defender el colegio, mi hogar durante 7 años, en que junto a mi hermano George pase buenos momentos. Ahora es tiempo regresarle un poco de lo mucho que nos dio..."

Sentados frente a frente como un espejo y sin decir nada se encontraban Fred y George Weasley, de repente una moneda conocida apreció en medio de ellos, con solo mirarla entendieron que era hora de partir a una batalla de la cual no sabían si regresarían con vida... Bajaron a la cocina en donde Molly y Arthur ya estaban listos y dispuestos a viajar con ellos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas mamá? -Preguntó Fred

-¡Pues adonde más! Tengo que ir por Ginny, aparte no sé nada de Ron y no soportaría estar aquí mientras a ustedes les pasa ¡no se qué cosa! -Respondió Molly

-Mamá no te preocupes por Ginny ni por nosotros, nos sabemos cuidar y prometo que no dejaremos que nada le pase a ella y que Ron está perfectamente -Le dijo George al ver que su madre se levantaba y se ponía su capa.

Molly solo hizo movimientos negativos con la cabeza y sin hacer caso a sus hijos se dispuso a tomar la mano de su marido para poder viajar, ya que según ella solo estaban perdiendo el tiempo y cuando llegaran a Hogwarts podría ser muy tarde.

Luego de entrar al colegio por la sala de Menesteres, la señora Weasley vio a Ginny y a Ron, sin dudarlo corrió abrasarlos. Por primera vez a ellos no les molesto que su madre los abrazara delante de tanta gente. Ron en lo particular extrañaba esos abrazos y en ese momento se sintió tranquilo aunque solo fueron unos minutos.

Era momento de ir al gran comedor, donde estaban todos reunidos. Era momento de luchar no solo por ellos sino por todo el mundo mágico que esperaba un segundo de tranquilidad. Entraron y escucharon a Harry hablarle como nunca a Snape, mientras este último desaprecia.

Los gemelos sabían que era el momento de luchar así que mientras se miraban el uno al otro pronunciaron estas palabras:-Fred, estamos juntos hasta el final -Dijo George-George, si algo pasa solo quiero que sepas que Te amo -Le respondió su hermano...

**Capítulo I - Día Gris**

Era una mañana gris en el castillo, el sol salía pero todas las familias de los caídos en la Batalla, veían el cielo y sus corazones de un tono gris, depresivo.

Los Weasley en un rincón, derramaban gruesas lágrimas por su rostro, lágrimas silenciosas, pero a la vez desgarradoras.

Los señores Creevey estaban con su hijo Dennis derramando lágrimas junto al cuerpo de su hijo Colín, otro inocente muerto en la batalla, en una batalla que ellos aun no comprendían, lo único que entendían era que su hijo, en plena juventud con toda una vida por delante, había muerto, era injusto pensaban ambos, los padres no tienen que enterrar a los hijos, sino los hijos enterrar a sus padres, pero ahí estaban ellos juntos a otros padres, hermanos e hijos llorando la pérdida de un ser querido, que les había sido arrebatado por la crueldad y ambición de un hombre, o al menos eso es lo que les dijo su ahora único hijo Dennis. Ellos todavía recordaban la sonrisa que ya nunca más verían, no escucharían a su hijo decir: "miren las fotos que saque" o llegar emocionado al terminar un año escolar ansioso por mostrarles las imágenes de ese mundo al cual había entrado hace ya 6 años y que ahora le había arrebatado su vida.

De repente, el silencio predominaba en los inmensos corredores de Hogwarts. Aquellas banderas y adornos que alguna vez fueron rojos, amarillos, verdes y azules, ese día se volvieron de un color negro intenso. George se apoyó en un rincón del vestíbulo, inmóvil. Solamente se escuchaba el profundo movimiento de las escaleras de piedra sobre su cabeza, que rápidamente se vio quebrado por un suave sollozo, un susurro de lágrimas, deslizándose por la mejilla del gemelo. La sombra de la ausencia de su hermano, su otra mitad, se intensificaba dentro de aquellos enormes pasillos que habían recorrido innumerables veces, tramando nuevas fechorías, inventando nuevas maravillas e ingeniándoselas para molestar a los profesores. El sordo sonido de unos pasos aproximándose lo quitó de su sopor.

-George, hijo, vamos. El funeral va a comenzar -Dijo su madre-Lo sé, mamá. Pero es que... no puedo evitar extrañarlo. Duele tanto...

Molly abrazó a su hijo, y se quedaron así por un segundo, petrificados, como fundidos, fusionados con el recuerdo de Fred. A lo lejos comenzó a sonar la banda fúnebre. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad deshicieron el abrazo y emprendieron su marcha hacia el patio de entrada. Cada paso era una lagrima derramada por cada familiar, cada víctima de la locura de Voldemort, pero todo había terminado, no como lo hubiesen esperado, pero había terminado al fin.

Desde una esquina, lejano a todos, se encontraba un alumno de Hogwarts de 5to año, no se atrevía a acercarse al lugar donde estaban todos reunidos. En principio por la vergüenza que sentía al saber que sus padres pertenecían al bando que se encargó de destruir lo que era para él su hogar y la felicidad de quienes consideraba sus amigos, y en segundo lugar porque presenciar el funeral significaba verlos, a aquellos que le dieron la vida, sin ésta. No importaba el hecho de que no compartía con sus padres los ideales de venganza y violencia que estos seguían. Ellos eran su familia, su ejemplo, su refugio en medio de la Tempestad, y ahora... No tenía a nadie.

**Capítulo II - El funeral y la estatua de los caídos**

-Todos y cada uno de los que estamos en ese castillo hoy nos vestimos de luto, llorando amargamente por los resultados de una guerra en la cual si bien hemos salido ganando al derrotar al que no debía ser nombrado, no lo sentimos como una victoria, ya que el número de vidas fue más de lo que todos podremos soportar -Decía el ministro de paz, el mismo que celebró el funeral de Dumbledore, mientras se encontraba en medio de la multitud subido en un pequeño altar preparado mágicamente para el acto fúnebre.

-Todos los aquí reunidos este 2 de mayo de 1998 hemos sufrido la experiencia de lo que es perder a un hijo, padre, hermano y amigo en este castillo –Continuó diciendo - que para muchos, la gran mayoría en realidad, los ha visto crecer, reír, llorar, hoy también los ha visto morir.

-Pero recordemos que sus muertes no quedarán en el olvido, debemos aprender de ellos, honrar sus memorias y evitar que esto no vuelva a suceder. Sus muertes duelen, duelen demasiado, pero intentemos recordarlos como lo que son, unos ¡HEROES!, intentemos recordarlos con una sonrisa en el rostro, recuerden los buenos momentos que vivieron con ellos, mantengámosles vivos en nuestros corazones, y recordémosles siempre para que esta tragedia no vuelva a ocurrir. -finalizó el Ministro de paz.

Al oír aquellas palabras, todos se estremecieron, aun y a pesar de haberlos visto, no podían aceptar que ya no estaban. Eran amigos, eran hermanos, eran hijos, eran novios, lo eran todo. A pesar de que algunos aún no se conocían, todos estaban apoyando y ofreciendo su hombro, a cada mujer o niño que estuviese sufriendo. Tenían pleno conocimiento de que esto sucedería, pero jamás se atrevieron a pensarlo, jamás se les ocurrió que tocaría tan fuerte, que les tocaría a ellos.

No había persona en Hogwarts que no tuviese lágrimas en los ojos; unos más, otros menos, pero todos lloraban frente a una mágica estatua que cambiaba a la forma del ser querido fallecido a medida que los sobrevivientes se acercaban, pues mientras esto sucedía sus cuerpos eran sepultados por medio de la magia en los terrenos del colegio, ya que no existía mejor lugar, que aquel que murieron defendiendo, para descansar en paz.

En una inmensa hilera, todos se ordenaban para llevar presentes y flores a la estatua, encender velas en memoria de sus seres queridos, y tal vez susurrar algo por lo bajo, con la esperanza de que, donde sea que estén, ellos escuchen.

Aunque alguien que llamó la atención de todos fue Luna Lovegood, quien se encontraba al lado de la estatua poniendo margaritas a cada forma que aparecía en ésta y diciendo unas palabras. En algún momento logró colocarse frente a ella y se mostró la forma de Snape, era raro verlo ahí, inerte, su rostro, desprendía una paz, una cosa rara de él. Harry desde un extremo, se preguntaba si murió tranquilo, al hacerle saber que él siempre fue bueno. Luna colocó un girasol frente a su imagen y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Esto es para usted Profesor. Para que sepa que siempre sale el sol, que siempre hay oportunidades -Le sonrió una vez más, y saco otro girasol de su mochila que tenía mientras la estatua cambiaba de forma y se convertía en la de Fred, a este le sonrió y solo le coloco el girasol, ya que toda la vida de Fred, fue lo que él quiso, el gemelo había disfrutado cada momento que vivió y Luna lo sabía, siempre lo sabía, le sonrió una vez más y se dispuso a seguir poniendo girasoles.

Llegó el turno de Andrómeda, madre de Tonks, destrozada se acercó y pudo apreciar la imagen de su preciosa hija que dio la vida por un mundo mejor, y a su lado, el yerno que prefirió la muerte, antes que seguir las fuerzas tenebrosas. Mientras ella todavía no lo podía creer, ahí cargando a su pequeño nieto quien no tendría nunca la oportunidad de ver a sus padres, ella sentía que no podía más con el dolor, había perdido mucho, había perdido a su esposo, su hija y su yerno en esa guerra absurda, y lloró, lloró por lo injusta que había sido la vida al arrebatarle todo de golpe, sin darle la oportunidad de un último adiós, lloró por su nieto que nunca podría experimentar el abrazo de su madre o tener un consejo de su padre, puesto que era tan pequeño que todos los recuerdos que podía tener de ellos se irían… Ella sabía que Teddy lo sentía, sentía su ausencia tal como ella la sentía, puesto que desde antes que la noticia de que su hija y su yerno habían fallecido en batalla, Teddy no había parado de llorar… El recuerdo de cuando eso sucedió le vino a la mente:

**_*Flashback*_**

Ella estaba en la cocina intentando calmar a Teddy que no había parado de llorar, y ya no sabía qué hacer, sumándole esa angustia y opresión que sentía en el pecho desde hace rato ya, cuando tocaron el timbre y vio que era Harry Potter

En ese momento lo supo, supo que todo había acabado y él, Voldemort había muerto, pero también supo que las noticias no serían buenas, su instinto maternal le dijo que ni su hija ni su yerno habían terminado bien, pero quiso ignorarlo, así que solo dijo:

-Pasa, entra. Por lo que veo ya todo termino, o ¿me equivoco?-No, no se equivoca señora Tonks, Voldemort ya murió, pero…. Pero… yo lo siento… no que… quería, que sucediera –dijo con la voz entrecortada derramando lágrimas.-No digas más… ellos han muerto ¿no es así? –dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo como esa opresión en el pecho se convertía en un gran vacío…

**_*Fin del Flashback*_**

Sintiendo como Teddy la jalaba del cabello, volvió e a la realidad, extrayéndola de ese recuerdo doloroso, haciéndole recordar que todavía se tenían el uno al otro…

**Capítulo III – El dolor de los Weasley**

Aún había familias haciendo la fila para despedirse, aunque los Weasley no se atrevían. En un momento vieron cuando Luna le dejó su girasol a Fred y eso bastó para que la poca fuerza que habían ganado se fuera al piso.

Por otro lado, también estaba Harry, tratando de concentrarse en el acto que se llevaba a cabo en ese día gris, cuando una voz muy conocida lo saca de su ensoñación.

-¿Demasiadas emociones, cierto?- Una Ginny con los ojos rojizos por el llanto se encontraba frente a él.

A pesar de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, para Harry no importaba nada más que la persona que lo acompañaba, a quien nunca imagino tan indefensa, pero al mismo tiempo tan llena de esa fortaleza que la caracterizaba.

-Más de las que podemos soportar.-Dijo él -Lo lamento... Siento que hoy tú y tu familia estén sufriendo tanto por mi culpa, lamento no haber cumplido la promesa que hice cuando dije que nadie más moriría por mi...

-Basta -Lo interrumpió Ginny -No podemos cambiar lo que ya aconteció. Siempre has querido ser el que se hace responsable por todo lo negativo que nos rodea, pero esta vez, es por algo más grande. Tal vez fuiste tú lo que este mundo necesitaba para despertar de esa realidad absurda en la que se encontraba, para comprender que la vida es mucho más que unos cuantos hechizos. Que tenemos que pelear por lo que creemos y muchas veces la victoria no significara un final feliz. -Ya las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo en los ojos de la chica, mientras hizo una pausa y añadió -Sé que él está bien, donde quiera que esté...

Harry miraba a Ginny con admiración y sabiendo que no existían las palabras indicadas para responder a lo que se habían dicho, hizo lo único que él consideraba correcto en un momento así... la abrazó, y juntos sintieron el consuelo que tanto anhelaban.

-Sera mejor que vayamos con George -dijo con una voz quebradiza Ginny, mientras rompían el abrazo para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su familia.

Al llegar a ésta, Harry sintió como poco a poco se le rompía el corazón, todos tenían la tristeza reflejada en el rostro. El señor Arthur abrazaba a su mujer quien lloraba inconsolablemente, el resto de los hermanos Weasley mantenían el silencio mientras lloraban al igual que su madre. Los únicos que faltaban eran Ron y Hermione quienes estaban hablando algo alejados del resto, aunque con los mismos ánimos.

Harry pensaba que estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la situación, pero comprendió que se equivocaba cuando observó por primera vez el semblante de George. Recostado a una pared, sin expresión, cabizbajo, como mirando al vacío. Daba la impresión de que él también había muerto junto a su hermano.

Sin saber cómo, Harry se armó de valor para acercársele y cuando estuvo frente a éste, George levantó la cabeza. Se quedaron mirando fijamente por un largo tiempo, hasta que en un impulso de ambos se abrazaron tan profundamente que el recuerdo de ese abrazo se quedaría por siempre en sus memorias. Luego de lo que pudieron ser horas George habló y solo logró pronunciar:-Tenemos que recordarlo por lo que fue.

La familia observó el momento y supo que ya era hora de despedirse… era hora de dejarlo ir…

**_*Mientras tanto*_**

Ron y Hermione se encontraban tomados de la mano, hundidos en un profundo silencio. Ésta vez, el pelirrojo tomó la iniciativa:

-Hermione, se ha terminado. En verdad estoy feliz de poder compartir el tiempo, ahora como novios, discúlpame por no habértelo pedido antes… aunque ahora, en esta situación…Ella posó delicadamente un dedo sobre los labios de su novio y dijo -Ron, Te amo, y me hubiera encantado cualquier momento que hubieses elegido… Aunque a mí no me engañas Ronald Weasley, sé que tu corazón ahora llora de dolor.

Ambos alzaron sus cabezas al cielo, sin duda alguna Fred, junto con todos los héroes caídos, ahora estaría en un mejor lugar. Más se encontraban a la tremendamente dolorosa verdad de ya no poder volver a verlo nunca.

-Tu hermano Fred… Nunca pensé en que te lo contaría Ron, pero, hubo una ocasión en que me preguntó sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti… supongo que por sonrojarme él pudo saber toda la verdad… y ahora…

- Ese Fred siempre fue listo y estoy seguro Hermione que él lo sabe ya, está contento y desde el espacio que sé siempre ocupará junto a George, nos apoyará.

La joven pareja frente a frente juntaron sus rostros, y después de una triste sonrisa por la circunstancia, se dieron un corto beso lleno de ternura. Se levantaron y se unieron al resto del grupo.

Cuando se encontraron con estos, ya estaban todos levantados y decididos a pasar frente a la estatua. Como la familia unida que era se tomaron de las manos, incluyendo a Harry y Hermione, para acercarse al medio del patio y decir unas últimas palabras a quien fue un rayo de luz para ellos.

Todas las personas que aún estaban allí, se quedaron en silencio. El ambiente lúgubre reinaba en el lugar y todos muy atentos observaron la escena.

Mientras los Weasley se paraban frente a la estatua, ésta tomó la forma de Fred, que al igual que en su vida y su momento de morir, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

El llanto, por parte de todos, se hizo presente casi de inmediato. Pasó un tiempo antes de que alguien se atreviera a moverse o a hablar. Fue Ginny quien tomó la iniciativa y dio un paso al frente con una rosa en la mano, varias lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, un gran dolor y un infinita tristeza. Se despidió de su hermano, ese joven travieso y juguetón que había llenado la vida de todos de alegría y diversión junto con su hermano gemelo que aún estaba inmóvil tomado de la mano de su madre.

Así, uno a uno fueron pasando y dando su último adiós. Al final solo quedaban Molly y George. La madre del gemelo se acercó a su figura y sintiendo como se debilitaba su cuerpo cayó de rodillas y con dificultad, en medio de las lágrimas comenzó a decir:

-No existen palabras para expresar el dolor que hoy siento, hijo mío. –No muchos podían escucharla, pero la imagen en sí bastaba para sentir lo triste del momento. Ella continuó –Solo espero que donde estés, me guardes un lugar, porque sé que algún día volveremos a estar juntos, podré abrazarte de nuevo y llenaras mis días de ese brillo que siempre repartías. Te amo Fred, ruego por habértelo dicho lo suficiente cuando pude… - Su voz se cortó en ese momento, lo que hizo imposible que continuara. Entre sus hijos la ayudaron a levantarse y su esposo la abrazo para que continuara desahogándose.

George no había sido capaz de moverse o derramar una lágrima en todo el momento. Pero supo que era tiempo de hablar, aunque sentía que no podía despedirse, era demasiado difícil, por lo que dijo lo que sabía que a su hermano le gustaría escuchar:

-Ve organizando todo para la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley, recuérdales a todos allá que vendemos desde chicles hasta artefactos nunca antes vistos que los harán perder la cabeza. No te preocupes ya iré yo más atrás a ayudarte con los papeles y todo lo necesario. Mientras tanto te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que aquí sigamos siendo un éxito... –Respiró profundo y añadió – Sé que en un futuro volverás a completar mis chistes… -Al terminar de decir esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a donde originalmente estaban reunidos, escuchando como su familia lo seguía.

**Capítulo IV – El Discurso**

Había pasado ya una hora desde que los Weasley se pararon frente a la imagen de Fred, ya nadie hacia la fila para despedirse, todos observaban como la estatua repetía las formas de aquellos que murieron. Nadie hablaba, pero no era necesario. Todos sentían lo mismo.

Pasó Luna caminando cerca de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando estaba delante de ellos dijo:

-Ha sido un día especial… No que los demás no lo sean…. Pero hoy incluso los Nargles se han escondido, ¿No les parece curioso? –Hablaba mientras miraba a los lados y agregó –Aparte es muy triste que nadie diga nada… es decir, muchos de los que ya no están eran personas alegres, dude que les guste que sus familias estén así, ¿Cierto? – No espero a que le contestaran y finalizó su monólogo diciendo –Bueno, ya alguien romperá el silencio. Iré a dar una vuelta por el lago, Neville me espera… ¿Sabían que me pidió ser su novia? –Y se alejó dejando al trío con las palabras en la boca.

Los chicos se quedaron pensando en lo que Luna había dicho y para sorpresa de los otros dos, fue Ron quien habló sobresaltando a los otros

-Ella tiene razón –hizo una pausa –Quiero decir, no sobre los Nargles y eso… Sino que a ellos no les gustaría que se les recuerde así. Digo… no hay que hacer una fiesta, pero esto está muy deprimente… El silencio no ayuda… Tal vez sería bueno que alguien diera unas palabras de consuelo ¿no? – Harry y Hermione lo miraban, entonces la chica añadió

-Creo que deberías hacerlo Harry – éste la miraba sin comprender –Deberás hablar. Estoy segura que muchos de los que están aquí están esperando eso. Ellos saben que aquellos que se fueron no volverán, pero de igual forma lo que sea que digas los hará sentir mejor.

Harry parecía tardar para entender lo que ella quiso decir, pero una vez que todo tuvo sentido, sintió que tenía razón. Después de todo lo que sucedió, era su deber, o al menos así le pareció. Entonces sin decir nada más a sus amigos, caminó hasta el centro del patio de entrada y se dispuso a hablar.

El chico suspiró, como armándose de valor para lo que haría. No sería justo que la muerte de Tonks, Lupin, Fred o cualquiera de los caídos allí pasara desapercibido. Ellos eran héroes, merecían ser recordados como tales.

Así que se subió al mismo lugar donde en la mañana había hablado el Ministro de Paz. No fue necesario que dijera algo para llamar la atención de los presentes, ya todos tenían sus ojos en él

- No soy muy bueno para hablar, pero haré lo posible... – Respiró hondo y continuó –Sé que ninguno de nosotros olvidará este día. Hemos perdido a muchas personas importantes, amigos, hermanos, hijos... Todo por culpa de un ser del que una vez hasta su nombre fue temido, Voldemort. Un nombre que ahora no es nada más que un nombre, y que con él, viene el recuerdo de todos aquellos magos y brujas que lucharon a nuestro lado para ponerle fin a una era de terror, miedo y oscuridad –Miró un momento a los Weasley y prosiguió - En un día como hoy, en el que ninguno de los que estamos aquí puede contener su llanto, en nuestros corazones crece un sentimiento más allá de la tristeza. Existe el orgullo, y el agradecimiento, a todos aquellos seres queridos que entregaron hasta su vida para defender nuestro mañana. Es por todo esto que su muerte no será en vano –Ahora miraba a su alrededor, donde rostros llenos de lágrimas y esperanza aguardaban por sus palabras –Gracias a ellos cada hombre, mujer y niño podrá caminar por calles seguras, podrán dormir tranquilos.

Hizo una pausa y recordó que había muchos más, muchos que antes también dieron su vida por el mismo propósito y considero que ellos también debían ser mencionados

-Ésta batalla no comenzó hoy, viene desde hace tiempo atrás. Una guerra entre el bien y el mal que por años tuvo a muchos escondidos bajo el miedo. Y así como los que esta vez fallecieron, otros tantos también merecen ser llamados Héroes entre nosotros. –Mientras Harry hablaba todos se impresionaron, pues la estatua estaba cambiando a las formas de aquellos que murieron antes defendiendo el mundo mágico, así como Moody, Sirius, los padres de Harry y tantos otros, incluso a Cedric Diggory y otros inocentes - Así que lo único que puedo decir es gracias. Gracias a todos los que hoy recordamos y gracias a ustedes aquí presentes, por seguir siendo mis amigos, mi gran familia –Dijo de nuevo mirando a la familia de su mejor amigo –Entonces, vivamos de forma que nuestra vida sea digna del sacrificio de todos ellos y el nuestro al estar hoy aquí.

Sin más que decir, se dirigió hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban mientras los aplausos se escuchaban alrededor de él. Y todos los demás sintieron el alivio que necesitaban, de esa forma pudieron aceptar el resultado de lo que había sucedido. La esperanza y un poco de alegría lleno sus corazones, pues aunque el final no fuese el esperado por muchos, ya no había de que preocuparse.

**Capitulo V - Siempre falta la alegría**

Neville y Luna estaban separados de la gente en el Lago negro, ellos no habían perdido a un familiar realmente, pero las personas que se fueron, eran muy importantes para ellos, el Profesor Lupin, Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, e increíblemente el profesor Snape, este último por Luna porque Neville todavía le tenía miedo.

Pensando en todas la personas que se fueron, Luna rompió el silencio con una palabras que sacaron de onda Neville.

-Neville, ¿porque hasta que termino la Guerra me diste que me querías?

-Bueno… porque en verdad me gustas mucho y… pues como sobrevivimos a la guerra pensé… que era buen momento y…

-Yo sabía que me querías -Lo interrumpió Luna -Lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. Pensé en ser yo la que se te declarara pero decidí esperar a que fueras tú el que dieras ese paso.-Dijo como sin nada.

Neville que estaba más rojo que el cabello de ron y sin nada que decir lo único que hizo fue darle un tierno beso a Luna en los labios, cuando se separaron Neville buscando sus cuerdas vocales esperando encontrarlas comento

-Te sienta bien ese vestido gris y la flor se te ve muy bien el cabello.

-Gracias, la flor ahuyenta a los Narggles Dorados y el vestido también.

Neville ya no dijo nada, pues no tenía que decir y así continuaron callados. Se alejaron lentamente tomados de las manos, caminaron por el lago negro a un claro donde el Calamar gigante se posaba, Neville frenó, ella se detuvo junto a él, y se quedó quieta esperando a que él hablara.

Como pudo, más rojo aún que antes, Neville habló con voz temblorosa

-Luna, sé que esto es precipitado, dado que no llevamos mucho tiempo de novios, pero… -Saco una cajita negra de terciopelo de su pantalón y la abrió para que ella viera su contenido, una hermosa cadena de oro blanco, con un hermoso dije en forma de luna y unas pequeñas incrustaciones de zafiro - ...quiero que esto signifique un detalle de cuanto te amo Luna y que siempre que lo lleves puesto, pienses en mí. En serio que me encantaría toda una vida contigo, pero más aún que eso, quiero que siempre seas feliz… Acepta este dije, como promesa de que siempre buscarás lo mejor para ti.

Luna se quedó observando el dije fascinada.

-Éste es un día especial... ¿sabes? Sé que mamá me acompaña siempre, pero, en este día de fiesta, en que celebramos que ellos pasan a una mejor dirección, sé que ella está justo aquí, a mí lado, acompañándome. Y ¿Sabes qué más? Está muy contenta, por mí y por ti, porque sobrevivimos y porque ahora compartiremos una hermosa historia juntos… Eso sí, como un gesto de caballerosidad, deberías ponerme la cadenita tú.

Neville estaba temblando, en una mezcla de timidez y alegría extrema. De manera silenciosa se posó detrás de Luna, ella se corrió su larga cabellera. Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza le colocó la reluciente cadenita, y justo después de abrocharla, se acercó y le susurró al oído.

-Te amo.

Ella se volteó y concluyó la conversación con un apasionado beso.

**Epílogo**

Querido Gred:

Sé que esto es un poco tonto y ya es tarde para escribirte. Hace un mes fue tu funeral, junto con el de Tonks y Remus, Teddy estaba ahí con Andrómeda. Tu recuerdo siempre estuvo conmigo, como te lo prometí. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no tenía miedo? Pues en ese momento lo tuve, porque sabía que era la última vez que te veía, la última vez que tendría tu compañía aunque fuera fría y con una sonrisa congelada, pero tendría tu compañía. Anoche hace un mes que te fuiste, que me dejaste, pero al irte no solo me lastimaste a mí, lastimaste a mamá, a papá, a los chicos... Hermione aunque nos regañaba cada vez que traíamos nuestros productos también te lloro, Harry se siente culpable por tu partida, por que permitió que se separara uno de los nuestros, mi otro pedazo de alma. Antes de acostarme escuche de nuevo tu voz, me llamaste "desorejado", lloré porque recordé que nadie más me diría así. También tuve miedo porque sabía que no eras real, que ya no estabas. Pero cada vez que me siento solo lo haces, me llamas y te escucho. A veces siento que debería seguirte, que debería acompañarte en tu descanso eterno, que no debiste haberme dejado. ¿Recuerdas que todos los días me levantaba con una sonrisa y tú también? ¿Qué mamá se ponía nerviosa por estar todo el tiempo haciendo bromas, todo el tiempo riendo, todo el tiempo viviendo los días como si fueran los últimos y la casa estaba alegre? Actualmente la casa está siempre silenciosa y deprimente, mamá ha llorado tu pérdida más de lo que imaginas, papá está encerrado en su mundo y los chicos viven pendientes de mamá para que no se deprima más. Hace mucho deje de hacer bromas, deje de sonreír o de cuidar mi aspecto. Siempre estoy en nuestro cuarto, me deje crecer la barba, no como y poco me baño. Podrías decir que me veo como un fantasma, no parezco nada al George que conociste. Rompí los espejos de la habitación y trato de no verme en el reflejo del agua porque te veo sonriéndome y eso me deprime más. Ginny intenta sacarme del cuarto, también Hermione y los chicos. Mamá mejor no lo intenta, sabe que no saldré, que no estaba listo. Al verme se acuerda de ti y llora mucho, no me compara contigo pero sabe que soy tu copia físicamente. Hace días soñé contigo y me agarre llorando. Me dijiste "desorejado no llores" también recuerdo que decías que solo en mis sueños vendrías a verme cuando en verdad lo necesitara, cuando haya perdido el camino me lo mostraras, a tu modo pero me lo mostraras. Me hiciste prometer que me arreglaría, que saldría del cuarto, que molestaría a "Ronnie" como en los viejos tiempos, que cuidaría de Ginny y de mamá como era nuestro plan, que era yo el que seguiría el camino, aunque no estarías tu conmigo en cuerpo pero siempre en alma. Me sacaste una risa de esas que solo tenía contigo, también me dijiste que los merodeadores eran la onda, que eran tus ídolos y que cuando yo te acompañara, mucho tiempo después, estaría fascinado con ellos. También te prometí que mi primer hijo se llamaría Fred II. Aunque hice muchas promesas en ese sueño, te juro que nada es lo mismo por más que lo intente. Eras la mitad de mi vida. Extraño ver una sonrisa tuya, necesito la paz que me muestran tus ojos, esa tranquilidad que ya no está. Hoy saldré de la habitación tal como te lo prometí, me arreglaré a iré a Sortilegios Weasley. Desde que tú fuiste no voy. Tú estás en cada parte, aun así ahora solo es un Señor Weasley. Pero continuaré con lo que formamos juntos, incluso si a veces no encuentro el propósito... en mi sueño también te lo pregunte, me dijiste que era necesario porque nos costó mucho formar algo, para que lo tire a la basura. Por eso me levante hoy y estoy haciendo todo lo que me pediste. Espero Freddie que cuando te vea, merezca una gran recompensa todo el esfuerzo que hago para seguir adelante. Siempre te recordare Hermano.

**_Atentamente Feorge Weasley_**

* * *

**Puse todos los capítulos aqui por que subirlos por separado se me hace muy confuso... XD**

**Este Fanfic Fue creado para un reto que tuvimos en la Comunidad Potterica por parte de la Sala común de Hufflepuff y Yo como miembro de esa sala he decidido publicarlo aquí.**


End file.
